1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicle lamp that effectively uses light irradiated from a light source to improve irradiation performance even if there is a dimensional limitation.
2) Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lamp is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-173313. In this vehicle lamp, a reflector is divided into two regions to reduce the size of the reflector; a main reflector and a sub-reflector. The main reflector reflects a part of the light from the light source directly in a forward direction. The sub-reflector reflects the remaining portion of the light from the light source to the main reflector, and the main reflector reflects the light reflected from the sub-reflector in the forward direction.
However, the vehicle lamp has a drawback that a part of the reflection light reflected by the main reflector may be blocked by the sub-reflector. Furthermore, a part of the reflected light from the sub-reflector may also be blocked by the light source. Therefore, the vehicle lamp may not use the light irradiated from the light source efficiently to irradiate the forward direction.